Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for an operation-controlling electrical system, i.e., for an electrical system for controlling operations on machines and other devices, the housing having a housing wall which is provided with at least one connecting arrangement for connecting a control circuit disposed within the housing to circuits provided outside the housing.
It has become known heretofore to accommodate a control circuit of a machine together with other circuits in a cabinet or housing surrounded by walls. Lines respectively coming out of and going into the machine are led to plug connectors arranged in the housing and cabinet, respectively.
It has also become known heretofore to provide part of the control circuit directly on the machine and a further part in the cabinet and housing, respectively.
In order to protect the parts of a circuit against endangerment from environmental influences, the circuit parts are usually lodged in a cabinet or housing so as to be spatially separated from the machine. In any case, it is necessary to construct the cabinet or housing so that it is suitably sealed in accordance with the requirements.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned constructions is that they require a considerable expenditure for electrical lines, and that a great number of mechanical components must be provided for sealing the cabinet or housing. Furthermore, both the wiring in the machine and the bulk of the circuit elements often impede the operation of the machine. In addition, extensive wiring may cause electromagnetic interference.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a housing for an operation-controlling electrical system which is applicable in the vicinity of the machine and improves the reliability of the control circuit of the machine with little effort or expense.